Baby, it's cold outside
by kathrynw221291
Summary: Hank is thoughtful, and alex is cold in the bunker. christmas cuteness progresses into sex and fluffiness. christmas makes me write stuff like this.


**Just a fluffy, somewhat smutty, Christmas oneshot.**

**Hank/Alex.**

**Merry Christmas! :) **

Alex shot off a blast from his chest, aiming at the mannequin that had been fixed and repositioned for the millionth time. Charles had decorated them all a week earlier, stringing holly and ribbon and tinsel all around the mannequins, and the bunker in general. He hit it square on and its plastic limbs fell off as it was thrown backwards with the force. Alex was shivering all over, he thought it had been because of how hard it was working, but it turned out he was freezing cold. And it took a lot for him to get cold, as his body temperature was a few degrees higher than normal people. And it was Christmas eve for God's sake! He should have known it would be absolutely freezing. But the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Alex had had another hank-related dream; one that involved their hot bodies writhing and bucking together. Those sorts of dreams always caused a lot of sexual frustration for the blonde, and he'd dressed super-fast and ran out to the bunker, needing so badly to relive the tension.

Alex's hands were shaking and goose bumps had erupted up his arms and legs. His teeth were chattering and he guessed his lips were starting to turn blue. The bunker was a bad place to retain any heat. It was made as a nuclear shelter, not made for warmth or comfort. All the surfaces were cold stone or metal. Alex wished at that point that he had remembered to bring a hoodie or coat out with him. He rubbed his callused hand together but it didn't achieve anything.

Hank bustled out of the front door with a coat and scarf in his arms, it was freezing outside, and hank imagined it would be even colder in the bunker. He had seen Alex nip out there early in the morning and the blonde hadn't returned into the house; so he must have been freezing his little ass off down there. Hank was always concerned with the welfare of others, especially stubborn people like Alex who would never admit they needed some help every now and then. Hence taking the coat down to his friend.

He hurried along the drive and over the dewy frozen grass towards the bunker. Pulling the heavy door open he walked into the entrance way, rubbing his cold hands together for warmth. He knocked on the other door, wanting to make sure he didn't just walk in on Alex shooting his plasma beams everywhere. Alex opened the door to him, smiling and beckoning him inside.

"Hey hank, what are you doing visiting me down here?" Alex asked through his chattering teeth. Hank frowned at how cold Alex looked, his usually-pink lips were looking blue, and his cheeks were flushed. The scientist's yellow eyes raked over Alex's body, noticing the goose bumps and shivers that ran through the blonde's body. Then hank remembered he actually had to answer Alex's question, and not just stare at his very attractive body.

"Oh…uh…I wanted to make sure you were okay. And bring you these; I know it gets really cold down here." Hank replied, thrusting the coat and scarf towards Alex's chest.

Alex grinned at him and started wrapping the scarf about his pale neck. The coat was large and fluffy; one of hank's old ones, and Alex pulled it on quickly, wrapping his arms around himself and nuzzling the fluff at the collar. Hank thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Alex lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around hank's neck, hugging him extra tightly. Hank hugged back, rubbing a hand up and down Alex's back. When they broke apart Alex was blushing hard and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh…sorry. Just wanted to say thanks…for thinking of me. And stuff." Alex said in a gruff voice, not looking at hank. Hank lifted the blonde's chin with two fingers and stared into his grey eyes, the blush still resolute across his sculpted cheekbones.

"you don't have to apologise, I'm glad you're grateful, and hopefully you can warm up a bit now." hank said, gently pressing his lips to Alex's before turning to leave the blonde to his own devices. Before he had a chance to leave though, Alex was tugging him back by the wrist, and slamming him into the nearest wall, their lips joined again, and a persistent tongue licking at his bottom lip.

"Mmph Alex what-" hank tried to ask in between kisses, but Alex wasn't giving him much of a chance to speak as his cold hands ran everywhere over his chest and neck and through his hair. Alex pulled back a little bit and pointed upwards towards the ceiling.

"Mistletoe, Hank. Gotta follow the rules of Christmas." Alex explained, flicking the little white berries lightly.

"Oh, just following the rules? Right, of course." Hank said, his shoulders dropping in barely-hidden disappointment. He thought maybe Alex liked him, and that it wasn't just a kiss because of the mistletoe that Charles had placed at every available ceiling and doorway. Alex didn't miss the waves of sadness flowing from hank, and moved forward, cupping the blue mutant's face and resting their foreheads together.

"And I told you I wanted to say thanks, and this is me doing it." Alex whispered against hank's collarbone, placing a light kiss there and nuzzling his cold nose against a vein at his friend's neck. They started to kiss again, this time slower and more romantic; hank wrapped an arm around Alex's small body and pulled him impossibly close, and licked his way into Alex's warm mouth and enjoyed the resulting moan.

"I don't know about you, but I don't kiss _anybody_ like this. This is so far from just a mistletoe kiss." Alex whispered, dragging hank out of the bunker and back to the mansion. Hank chuckled and squeezed the hand within his. The subtext was that the kiss, well kisses, they had just shared _meant_ something.

Once inside Alex shed the coat and hung it on the banister, keeping the scarf on as he turned back to hank, smiling at him. What they said next could make or break whatever tenuous bond they had just formed down in the bunker.

"Do you want to…uh…come down to the lab with me? There's hot chocolate and marshmallows…if you want?" Hank asked, his golden eyes flicking down the corridor and back up to Alex. The blonde nodded and grinned, reaching for hank's hand.

"There's a bed down there, right?" Alex asked as they started to walk towards the lab, hand in hand. Hank looked across at him with a frown.

"Uh…yeah. Why?" the blue mutant asked, his heart beating ultra fast and butterflies fluttering hard in his stomach. If Alex meant what he think he did, then all hank's Christmases had come at once.

"Well, for what I had in mind, we'll need a bed. Or a flat surface at least. Preferably a bed though." Alex said in a deep lusty voice, running a hand up hank's side and into the back pocket of the blue mutant's slacks, pinching his ass lightly.

"Ahh- oh right." Hank replied, hugging the blonde into his side.

Once they arrived at the lab Alex walked in first, stepping straight towards the bed and sitting upon it cross-legged, bouncing once and smiling like a little kid. 'Adorable' though hank, having watched the movements from the doorway.

"I believe I was promised hot chocolate? With little marshmallows and squirty cream?" Alex drawled, stretching his arms and sorting through a little pile of clothes next to hank's bed. He drew out a red wooly jumper with white snowflakes across the chest, and pulled it over his head, snuggling against the soft material.

"Oh yeah. I never promised squirty cream though, but I'm sure I've got some." Hank replied, chuckling as he walked into the little kitchen and set about making their drinks.

Once hank had finished putting the marshmallows in and squirting the cream into the mugs he walked over to the bed, placing the drinks on the nightstand and sitting opposite Alex.

"This is the perfect way to be spending Christmas Eve, Alex. Thank you for joining me." hank said, lifting his cup and taking a sip. Alex placed a hand on both of hank's knees and leaned forwards, licking a smidgen of cream off of his blue upper lip. After placing a kiss to hank's lip, then about three more, Alex chuckled.

"I can think of _one_ better way to spend bringing in Christmas, but we should drink our drinks, and get a lot more naked before that can happen." Alex replied in a whisper, making hank shiver all over.

They drank their drinks, kissed around melted marshmallows and eventually placed both cups on the nightstand. Then the action heated up tenfold, with Alex sitting in between hank's spread legs, rocking their naked cock's together, moaning hank's name so wantonly that hank would never ever forget the sound. Eventually hank surged forwards and started kissing his way down Alex's chest, sucking and biting at intervals, before licking the little marks that were left behind.

"Ah, mmph, hank please! Mm so sexy, so warm. Make me cum like your dirty little slut. Yeah baby, more, more, ahh ahh ahh! H-hank OH HAANK" Alex whined as he came hard across both their stomachs. Hank followed him moments later, groaning the blonde's name against a pale neck. The lab was filled with the sounds of their combined panting, waiting to get their breaths back and for the beautiful ripples of orgasm to come to a stop.

"Th-that was amazing Hank. Fuck! Best. Christmas. Eve. Ever." Alex breathed out, grinning and pulling hank's legs around him.

"Yes. It really was amazing. Merry Christmas, Alex." Hank whispered back, resting their foreheads together.

"Merry Christmas, Hank. We should sleep now, make sure Santa doesn't catch us like this, we'd hardly be on the nice list very long if he saw the naughty stuff we just got up to." Alex replied, laughing quietly as they arranged their bodies together under the covers, pulling them high around themselves.

"Yeah, I would really hate for Santa's innocent mind to be ruined by what we just did. G'night." Hank whispered, tucking Alex's blonde head under his chin and kissing it lightly. Their breathing evened out and that's how the boys spent Christmas Eve; wrapped around each other sleeping, happier than they had both been for a very long time.

**Hope you like it :)**


End file.
